Dauntless
by TheVintagePanda
Summary: Once Jeanine Matthew's protege, Minerva shocked everyone when she picked Dauntless. She soon finds herself liking a certain young leader of her new faction, and doing everything in her power to prove that she is worth his time.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the pristine halls of the Erudite compound, the clacking of her heels echoed throughout. Swinging by her side, securely in her hand, was a folder containing classified information she was sent out to get by Erudite leader: Jeanine Matthews. Minerva was her unpaid, overworked, intern, what any other Erudite youth would call a dream job. Her parents agreed, saying Minerva was lucky to have been hand picked by Matthews herself, after being at the top of her class year after year. Matthews quote-on-quote, "saw herself in Minerva", just thinking about it had shivers running down Minerva's arms, and not in the good way. The bright Erudite youth, always saw the cold calculating look in Jeanine Matthews' eyes every time she looked at Minerva; the greedy need for absolute power. Minerva wasn't like every other Erudite youth, with the choosing ceremony less than a week away, Minerva was probably the only 16 year old on the compound that was unsure of what she was going to do. Being raised as an Erudite, she had an unquenchable curiosity, and the Erudite lifestyle just wasn't doing it anymore for her. She had read all the books worth reading, and studied every organism worth studying. Years of staring out of the windows of the compound, at the train as it went by carrying carefree Dauntless had her yearning for a change. She wanted to be daring, to live her life to the fullest, and meet her full potential. She knew she could never do that here, but she wasn't about to tell anyone that.

Walking into the glass office that was Jeanine Matthews', Minerva straightened her back and held her head high. She always strove to look confident, because she was always taught that looking unsure of herself would have others looking down on her.

"Here is that folder you asked for Ms. Matthews." She reached out her hand that held the folder. Minerva knew that it probably withheld incriminating information about an Abnegation leader, probably on Marcus Eaton. The last couple of years, Jeanine Matthews has made it her personal mission to crush the Abnegation faction, and to prove that they were not as selfless as they made everyone believe, and to prove that they were not fit to run our government. Minerva thought differently, because after months to years of in depth research and studying, she found that they were still the most fit of any faction to run things. But Jeanine would never hear any of her thoughts on this matter, she was Erudite after all, not Candor, she knew when to keep her mouth shut.

"Thank you Minerva" Jeanine said taking the folder.

She was standing behind her desk, while two men stood to the side of it, apparently Minerva had just walked into an unofficial meeting. Minerva did Jeanine's scheduling, so she knew this was an off the books get together. Minerva studied them quickly, they were standing in military style stances: legs shoulder width apart, hands clasped in front of them, backs as straight as boards, and heads held high. It was easy to tell they were Dauntless, because besides the way they stood, they were decorated with tattoos and piercings.

"Minerva , these are two of Dauntless' leaders. This is Max," He was dark skinned, with shaved hair and tattoos aligned with the knuckles on his hands, he stiffly inclined his head as a sign of acknowledgement, "And this is Eric the youngest leader yet." Eric had thick black lines tattooed vertically along his neck, his ears were pierced with large black gauges, and he had two black piercings above his right eyebrow, and while it was obvious he liked to spend his time in the tattoo parlor, he had a serious persona, and when Minerva looked into his eyes, only cold grey ones stared back, "Gentlemen, this is Minerva Williams, she is my intern, and dare I might say, Erudite's next leader."

That last comment had Minerva's eye wide as she look quickly at her said "mentor". Did everyone else think that Minerva would be the next great Erudite leader? Only Minerva knew that she wouldn't.

"Now you will have to excuse us Minerva, we must get back to our meeting. You're finished for today." Jeanine instructed her, shooing her out.

Minerva nodded in response and walked out of the office still speechless.

Instead of going back home, Minerva walked the opposite way down the hall, taking a couple of turns before she was in a small secluded hallway that almost no one knew existed. Minerva herself only stumbled upon it by chance while running an errand for Jeanine. The hallway led to a door, which led to a small balcony.

Stepping out onto it, Minerva watched as the sun was starting to set, leaning against the railing, the wind calmly blowing her hair about. She heard the blow of the train's whistle, as it rounded it's way by the Erudite compound for the last time tonight. Minerva sighed as she watched it go by, wishing she could be on it, on her way to somewhere new.

She didn't know how long she had been out there when the door opened up behind her. Whipping around to face whoever had come upon her secret spot, she was slightly shocked to see Eric, the young Dauntless leader.

They looked at each other for a long moment, before Eric just simply let the door swing closed behind him as he went to lean on the other side of the balcony railing. Thinking that Minerva would just leave him alone on the balcony, he was surprised when she just turned and looked out onto the Chicago landscape, watching as the sun was almost completely set. Suddenly he heard her chuckle to herself, he looked over to where she stood. Her long brown hair covered her face. Feeling his stare on her she looked up at him with green eyes.

"I shouldn't be surprised you know your way around the compound, you use to be Erudite." She explained.

"And how do you know that?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm observant" She retorted.

"So am I," he replied turning to face her full on, crossing his arms across his chest, "want to know what I see?" he asked

She looked at him expectantly with a raised eyebrow.

"I see a privileged girl who doesn't seem to understand what she has here, who obviously wants to leave to explore the "unknown" just because she is bored with her life." He stared at her with cold eyes.

She merely scoffed at him, shaking her head, what did he know? Nothing of course.

"But," he continued, "I also see a trapped girl who thinks that if she stays, every moment of her life will be strategically planned out the moment her blood mixes with the water. Just how I felt a year ago, before I decided to abandon the life I knew, for one where I could start anew."

Minerva looked at him now with soft eyes, seeing that his own were a tad warmer than they had just been. She actually found someone who knew how she felt.

"My parents work along side Jeanine, they're her top scientists, her top employees, their marriage was practically arranged by the previous leader. I don't want to end up like them." She confessed.

"So don't" He replied simply, as though it was so simple.

Minerva thought about it, maybe it was that simple.

She checked her watch, it was almost ten. She needed to be heading home now.

"Nice talking to you, youngest Dauntless leader," She said grabbing ahold of the door handle leading back inside, she paused and looked back at him, "I'll see you soon" and with that she walked back inside the compound, leaving Eric staring at the door when it closed behind her. And Minerva knew with that statement, that she had just made her decision.

* * *

><p>I have the next couple of chapters already written up, I am just trying to gauge the popularity of this story, so bear with me when it comes to length. I'm pretty new on here when it comes to posting stories, so please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys don't hate me! I meant to update yesterday but I just didn't seem to find time to. Anyways here is the second chapter! Please let me know what you think and any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen! I'm all ears and take a lot of consideration into what my readers would like to see. Thank you!

* * *

><p>"Minerva Williams"<p>

Minerva took a deep breath as she walked down the steps towards the five large bowls set in the middle of The Hub. Just yesterday she took the aptitude test to find confirmation in what she already knew what was true. She belonged in Dauntless. Afterwards she had to sit through a grueling dinner at which her parents were giving her advice on how to make her way through Erudite initiation, little did they know, that she had no intention on coming back. As her parents only daughter, she knew what she was about to do would shame her family's name, but she had to think of herself before them, she wasn't Abnegation.

She stepped up in front of the bowls. This year, the bowls were set with Dauntless right next to Erudite. It was like they were testing her one more time. Minerva grabbed the knife so many before her had used, and sliced her left hand. Staring at her clenched hand she then turned her attention to the bowls. Taking one last deep breath she her hand out, and turned it quickly over the burning coals. She heard a few gasps behind her from the rest of the Erudite faction, and even more as Marcus Eaton called out, "Dauntless".

Turning, she walked to the far side where the Dauntless were seated. Not once did she look in the direction of her parents, but she did see a glimpse of the shocked look on Jeanine Matthews face, but it was quickly erased and replaced with one that portrayed no emotion once so ever.

After the ceremony, the Dauntless were the first to file out the door and take the stairs to exit. Along side her, Minerva saw that there were 5 transfers from Candor, 3 from Amity, only 1 from Abnegation, and 2 (including Minerva) from Erudite. Though there was another dressed in blue from head to toe in a sea of black, Minerva didn't recognize him.

Once outside, the Dauntless broke out into a run down the street. Minerva found an adrenaline rush as she ran with them, a smile crept onto her face as she kept up with them. She mentally thanked her parents for believing that a healthy, fit, body made for a healthy mind. Once they climbed onto the raised railroad tracks (that rose a hundred feet above street level) they had to jump onto the moving train. Minerva wasn't surprised by this, and was the first transfer to make it onto the train. Once on, she saw that one was left behind on the tracks, someone refused to run and make it onto the train, it was a Candor. She then slid down the inside of the train and waited to get to wherever they were going.

Fifteen minutes later, Minerva heard up ahead, "They're jumping!", she stood up and looked out of the train; sure enough, the Dauntless were jumping off the train an onto a nearby roof. Estimating the correct time to jump by how fast the train was going and determining how much force she would have to put behind her leap, Minerva stood back from the edge, counted to ten, and flew off the train. Her legs ran through the sky, and she managed to land on the roof, the force of the impact made her come to one knee. Getting up she dusted off the blue slacks she wore. Her chest rose up and down with the adrenaline rush. Behind her the train rushed by, with the other Erudite transfer on it, staring below, and an Amity transfer that didn't make the jump. No one seemed to notice, they were all caught up in the moment, not even Minerva turned to see either one of them; now all that was left were nine transfers in total.

Walking to the opposite side of the roof, where the rest of the initiates were gathered, she saw a familiar face standing on the ledge. Max; one of Dauntless' leaders whom Minerva met briefly not four days ago.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" shouts Max, he gets the undivided attention he wanted, "Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first." He concludes before stepping off the ledge, the Dauntless members follow suit and step aside, leaving the way clear for the first person. Around me, the other transfers are looking nervous.

While everyone else was trying to look inconspicuous, Minerva decided to act. She stepped out from behind a tall Candor transfer and walked up to Max.

"Minerva Williams," Max looked shocked, "I have to admit, this is a surprise," he admitted before motioning to a huge hole in the middle of a lower building's roof, "By all means".

Minerva took a deep breath before stepping onto the ledge of the building. She looked down at the hole before turning around and stepping back off the ledge. She heard some snickers, as other initiates thought she had lost her nerve, Max looked at her expectantly. Her pulse was racing, but she still turned and with a starting run, lunged off the roof and down towards the gaping hole.

Minerva didn't know what she would encounter when she landed, she didn't even know if she would survive, but she did know that it was her own choice to jump off that building, that nothing but her own sheer will made her do it, and that made her laugh as she hit the enormous net that was placed below the hole. She bounced a couple of times before finally being able to role off to the end where she was helped down by a tanned man. His arms dropped when I was settled on the safe ground.

"What is your name?" He asked

Minerva opened her mouth to speak before shutting it again.

"Think about it" he says, "You don't get to pick again."

Then a thought occurred to her, and she smiled, "Athena."

"First jumper - Athena!" Four announces.

From the shadows, more Dauntless member materialize, cheering as the appear in the light from above.

The next to jump was a Candor girl. She came to stand beside me once she was off the net and said, "I thought I was going to pee my pants". The truth of course, she was Candor after all. Athena laughed aloud, "I'm Jessie," The girl introduced herself with her hand outstretched, "Athena." The former named Minerva replied.

After all the initiates were all on the ground, the man that helped Athena off the net, and a girl, addressed them.

"This is where we divide," The girl started, "Dauntless born with me".

And with that the group split and Athena found herself with Jessie and seven other transfers. The man now addressed them as a newly divided group.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor," he says, "my name is Four."

An odd name, Athena thought, as Four lead them out of the members' entrance. He showed them around Dauntless, even a spot called The Chasm, where apparently initiates before have ended their lives. Lastly they were shown to the initiate dormitory for transfers, the Abnegation transfer had a somewhat horrified look on her face.

"You have 45 minutes to get settled in and changed, then meet in the dining hall, just go through the hole in wall of the Pit. Oh, and change," he said before exiting.

Everyone scrambled for clothing, before going and trying to claim a bed. Athena found herself on a bed right next to Jessie, whom she found was fast friends with, the smartass Candor had a wit that Athena found impressive. On the other side of Athena was the transfer from Abnegation, a girl named Rox. By Jessie was another Candor, a boy named Shaw.

Athena looked down at the clothes she grabbed consisted of a tight crop top that stopped just below her rib cage and pants made of a non-restricting material, and while the athletic shoes fit her feet snuggly, everything else fit like it was a size too small, showing off every curve of her body. There was a jacket left that she was able to snag, a black hoodie with long sleeves. She wasn't use to showing so much skin, so she zipped up the front all the way up. She then joined the rest of the transfer initiates in throwing their old faction clothing into a garbage shoot, never to see them again. Than afterwards, newly dressed in black, they headed down to dining hall.

They were met with the loud noise of the Dauntless gathering. They all looked around to find seating along the numerous benches. Athena nudged Jessie when she saw an opening by Four, their new instructor. She shrugged and the two walked over, followed by Rox, Shaw, and the two Amity transfers Sky and Bobbie. Athena sat across from Four, while Jessie sat beside him. Shaw and Rox sat on either side of Athena, Sky and Bobbie sat by Jessie.

They casually talked about their new surroundings, Sky and Bobbie had never eaten meat before, and stared bewildered at the hamburgers in front of them, and were lightly teased by Jessie and Shaw. Athena realized in that moment, that she had never smiled so much in her life, her new friends brought diversity to her life that Erudite never did provide.

Athena looked around her at the rest of the room, people of all ages - well up to around age 55 - were laughing an enjoying their dinner. Then through the hole steps another familiar face to Athena, Eric. The man who helped finalize her decision to leave Erudite and choose Dauntless. He scanned the room, and his eyes suddenly met her own, she quickly looked down at her food. But before she knew it, the empty spot beside Four was suddenly filled. Athena looked up and saw Eric sitting down.

"Going to introduce me Four?" He asked Four

Four sighed before listing off names, "This is Jessie, Sky, Bobbie, Rox, Athena," Eric looked pointedly at me with a raised eyebrow, "and Shaw. The other transfers are somewhere else around here. Everyone, meet Eric, he is one of the leaders here at Dauntless, the youngest yet."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Eric turned to Four, "Max was asking about you, still offering you a leadership position."

"And I have always told him no, my answer isn't any different now." Four said, sounding exasperated.

"Well," Eric said standing, "Let's hope Max will finally get the point." And with that he clapped Four on the shoulder in a less than friendly manner before walking up to the leader table where Max sat along with three other men.

After dinner, and amazing chocolate cake for dessert, the initiates headed out to the Pit where they met Eric.

"Tomorrow your training starts. Initiation is separated into three parts, Physical, Emotional, and Mental. You'll be scored based on your results and ranked accordingly, those ranked in the bottom two by the end of stage 1 will be leaving the compound. And in the end, those with the highest ranking will get the best jobs."

Everyone started whispering loudly about how unfair this all was, and wondering why they weren't told before.

"So what? If you were told before would you have chosen differently? If you are really one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail. And if it does, you are a coward." He turns to leave, but just before he turns around, " You chose us, now we get to choose you."

Everyone left to trudge off to the dormitory. The exciting mood of being somewhere wore off, and reality was starting to set in.

That night everyone seemed to have a hard time sleeping. Morning came swiftly, and before anyone knew it, Four came in making a whole lot of racket, "Get up! Get up! Get up! Morning initiates! Today begins your first day of training. Breakfast is in 15 minutes, don't be late!" Finishing his noisy announcement he left us to grow and roll out of bed.

Throwing her hair up into a messy bun, Athena put on the clothes she wore the night before. And together the transfer initiates walked to breakfast. Today the gossip started. The three other transfers that kept to themselves last night during dinner, again secluded themselves today. All three were from Candor, and both Jessie and Shaw had no problem in voicing their opinions about the trio. "I've never liked them", "They've always been stuck up", "They were such bullies", "Always kicked those who were already down".

Turns out their opinions were rightly said. Their taunts started during gun practice. Though they had never picked up a gun before either, they had no problem in pointing out how horrible the Amity transfers and Rox were at shooting.

Athena held the gun up, tilted her head, took a deep breath, and fired. Her fifth shot nearly hit the target. Frustrated she stood up straight and studied the target, then picking up the gun she weighed the heaviness in her hand.

"What are you doing?"

Athena jumped in surprise; behind her stood Eric looking expectantly.

"Jeez, you can't just pop out of nowhere like that." She calmed down, "I'm trying to figure out how to hit the middle of the target" She gave him a "duh" look.

"You're being too Erudite about it." He said, "Pick up the gun," he instructed, when she did he continued, "Now get into position," she readied her stance, he kicked her foot farther from the other, "feet always shoulder width apart, give you more balance," he instructed, she lifted the gun and aimed, "take a deep breath," he said in her ear, now suddenly close, "and fire". She did so and hit almost the center of the target, "Now, focus on where you just hit and try again," he said, "How is that going to help me?" she asked, "It's just a little trick I picked up" he responded, so she did as he said, and hit directly in the center. She gasped, shocked, and smiled at Eric brightly, "thanks" she said, noticing warmth in his cold grey eyes, even when there was no smile to be found on his face. He simply walked away.

After hours of shooting practice, the initiates were able to take a break to have lunch. Jessie commented on Athena's "personal trainer". "He seemed to really help you huh Athena" She said playfully. Athena rolled her eyes, "He just gave me some really helpful advice, that's all", Jessie gave her a "yeah sure that was all" look, but said no more.

* * *

><p>Just like last time I have much more written! So there will probably be another update tomorrow! Please review! I love seeing you guys' comments!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights given to the author of the Divergent Trilogy, I do not own any thing from the books/movies, only my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Lunch ended, and combat practice began. Four showed us different techniques to use in combat and pair us off to practice. Athena and Shaw practiced with each other, both learning fast, and teaching each other. By the end of practice they were both breathing hard.<p>

Free time came next, and after cleaning up Athena joined Jessie and the others going up to the tattoo parlor.

"What are you going to get Jessie?" Shaw asked her as we gathered around the walls that were decorated with tattoo designs.

"Hmm...not sure yet" She responded, deep in thought.

Athena looked over the walls, nothing jumping out to her screaming "Pick Me! Pick Me!".

"Need some help deciding?"

Athena turned around, and came face-to-face with an Asian woman with long black hair, and piercings decorating her face and ears.

"I'm just not seeing anything on here that I really like." Athena confessed

"I can do more than just what is on the walls," the woman smiled at me, "You're the Erudite transfer, right? Athena? The first jumper?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Athena asked curiously

"Everyone always knows about the first jumper. Nice name by the way, the Greek goddess of war and intellect, very fitting. My name is Tori, by the way."

Athena looked surprised at her, so far no one had caught on to the significance of her chosen name until now; Athena concluded that Tori must have been a transfer from Erudite herself.

"I'm sure you've read some books on art before the war, maybe try to think back onto those." Tori suggested

Athena thought about it, and the Indian art of mandala, usually used when applying henna, always really appealed to her. She thought the melodious patterns and various designs that came together to create on picture were always so beautiful.

"Have you ever seen mandala before?" Athena asked Tori who was now by the closest bed, cleaning her tools.

Tori smiled over at her, "Of course, beautiful works of art, I've never had anyone come in here asking for it before, then again even the Erudite transfers usually never studied art before or after the war."

Athena laid down on the bed and described to Tori what she was envisioning: two bands of henna around her wrists, made to look like flames to signify the flames of Dauntless, and the same on her feet. Tori nodded and set off to work, Athena barely noticed the pain, her blood was pumping with excitement on the outcome.

It was only an hour later when Tori was done. Athena looked at her hands and feet, and a wide grin spread on her face, beautiful designs were drawn over her feet, and around her ankles and wrists. "It's beautiful Tori, thank you" Athena thanked Tori gratefully, she was one step closer to feeling more Dauntless.

"Now all you need is a piercing," Tori laughed, Athena thought about it, "A nose ring, just a small hoop through my right nostril." Tori nodded and returned with small silver hoop that was made to look like you actually had three piercings instead of just one. There was small pressure when Tori pressed the needle through my nose, but it was quickly gone and replaced by dull throbbing when she slid the ring through. Looking in the mirror, I smiled, I didn't look as much like an Erudite anymore.

"Off to the clothing store," Tori ushered me off the bed, "You're not done yet!" she laughed.

Athena met up with the rest of her friends outside the tattoo parlor and they all compared tattoos and piercings. Athena laughed as Jessie and Rox grabbed her arms and started dragging her off towards to the clothing store, with Sky bouncing along with a smile. When Athena looked over her shoulder at the two boys who laughed helplessly and followed, she caught sight of someone looming behind, by the entrance of the tattoo parlor, it was Eric. She looked up at his face that was covered by shadow. He stepped out into the light and she almost gasped at what she saw, there was a small smile on Eric's face, small, but there. An even bigger smile crossed Athena's when she watched as someone approached Eric and the smile was replaced instantly with frown and stern eyes.

The girls went crazy in the store, and by the time they were done going through every rack of clothing, Athena was in line to purchase two more pairs of pants, a couple tank tops, a long sleeve shirt, combat boots, and a leather jacket.

Stepping out of the clothing store, the girls saw that right next store was another sort of parlor, but it was for more cosmetic products; they all looked at each other grinning, then ran into the store quickly ready to get make overs done. Jessie and Rox both cut their long hair short; Jessie got a pixie cut while Rox got an A-line cut; Sky decided to dye her hair a dark blue, almost black, as a sort of joke after her name. Athena took time decided, and Erudite thing to do, before dying her own long brown hair a red ombre, a dark red fading into honey blonde. Once done the other girls commented on how it looked similar to flames, and liked it. After getting stocked up on makeup, and making a deal to share with each other, they headed out of the store and back towards their dormitory with the boys in tow. Once there they decided they had to look good for dinner, to prove to everyone that they weren't Candor, Abnegation, Amity, or Erudite anymore.

Dressed in a tight black racer back tank top that showed off just a bit of skin above her hips where her new pair of black pants began, they were as skinny as skinny could get with zipper pockets, they showed off how long her legs were on her 5'7" frame, they scrunched slightly around her ankles, where another zipper on each leg was to be able to zip the bottoms open. Her black combat boots fit perfectly, and the leather jacket she bought finished her look. She remembered how she found it in the very corner of the store, the shopkeeper commented on how she didn't even know that they had it, it was a jacket that was found after the war, a truly "vintage" piece, and because it didn't have a price on it, the shopkeeper let Athena have it for free, claiming that it "showed itself to her, and she was obviously meant to have it". Jessie and Athena helped Rox and Sky with their makeup; Athena had read books on fashion before the war, and Jessie was a Candor, they were the only other faction besides Dauntless that permitted the wear of makeup. The dark eyeliner and eye shadow Athena used on herself brought out her green eyes, and the mascara made them look even bigger; the bronzer she used made her high cheek bones even more defined, and the natural looking lip stain made her lips look more plump. When they were finally finished they looked at each other and grinned, they all looked completely different, and when Athena looked into the mirror, she finally looked Dauntless, not Erudite.

They walked into the dining hall where the boys were going to save them seats, commenting on how they were taking too long to get ready. Heads were turned as the four girls walked in, all walking a little bit straighter and heads held a little more higher. When they got to the table the boys looked speechless, noting on how different they looked. And just as Athena was about to sit down, she looked up to the leader table and saw Eric watching her with a look in his eye that Athena had never seen before; what was it? It wasn't coldness, she knew what that looked like, it wasn't a soft warmth, she had been lucky enough to have seen that in his eyes a select few times, no, this look more like wanting, a raw hunger. Athena struggled to keep a smirk off her face, she didn't know why that look pleased her as much as it did, it definitely shouldn't, he was a Dauntless leader after all, untouchable to initiates. She decided then, that if she really wanted Eric, that she would have to do whatever it took to be number one in the rankings. She looked determined as she glanced back up at him, he was still watching her, but now seeing the look in her own eye, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

() - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - () - ()

The transfer initiates walked into the training room to find an old green chalkboard with their names written on it, everyone had another name next to theirs except for Athena's.

Four walked in and announced, "Today we begin the matches. Everyone is paired up except for one; Athena you'll be training on your own today, we have odd numbers so there's no one to go against you, you'll go tomorrow. First up, Jessie and Patricia" Jessie walked into the middle of a white circle painted onto the floor, followed by the other Candor girl, a huge mean looking girl named Patricia, she was apart of the trio that had made it their mission here to make the other transfer initiates lives hell. Just last night they had all made fun of Sky's new blue hair, telling her to go home and back to picking in the fields.

Athena had just walked over to the nearest punching bag when the two girls had started fighting, Jessie was successfully dodging all of Patricia's brute punches, when Eric walked into the room. He stood next to Four and watched the two girls, Patricia had still not managed to land a punch on Jessie other than skimming her jaw.

Suddenly Eric called out to them, "Stop playing around," then he shocked everyone, "There are new rule this year, no one can concede; KO's only, that's how the match gets finished." Everyone stared at him shocked.

Athena, overhearing this walked close, "That's not fair! It takes a brave man to admit and recognize when he is beaten." She argued.

Eric looked at her with anger in his eyes, she was actually standing up against him, no one had ever done that, no one had ever had the guts to do so, especially not a girl, "And it takes a coward to give up." He said simply as though that statement won the argument for him.

She huffed, and was about to continue, when she looked at Jessie, who just shook her head, telling her to just let it go. Athena stomped back off to her punching bag. Imagining that it was Eric she hit it as hard as she could. She focused all her energy on the bag, she didn't want to see the matches, she knew they would be brutal, and what's more, bloody. She heard grunt after grunt from Patricia, and the thuds and gasps as her punches landed on Jessie. Finally as Athena gave her bag one more punch she heard the thud of Jessie's body as it hit the ground. Athena turned around for the first time, seeing Jessie's body crumpled on the ground with her face all bloody made Athena's blood boil, and even more when she saw the look of pure satisfaction on Patricia's face as she stared down at the smaller Candor girl who was black out. Athena wanted to run up and just lay a beating on not only Patricia, but her two other Candor buddies as they snickered at Jessie failure to lay a punch on the she-man that was Patricia.

Four turned to look at Athena, "Take Jessie to the infirmary, it's straight down the hall, the first double doors you see to the right."

Athena rushed to Jessie's side, "Jessie," she shook the girl, "Jessie, wake up." the girl made a moaning sound before finally opening her eyes, "What happened?" she asked Athena.

Athena laughed softly at Jessie, "Come on, let's get you up."

Jessie wasn't that heavy, so it didn't take much strength to get the girl to her feet, she swayed unsteadily, "Lean on me Jessie" the girl nodded and Athena wrapped one of the girl's arms around her neck and wrapped her own arm around Jessie's waist and together the walked slowly out of the training room, but not before Athena could give Eric the dirtiest look she could muster. He held his ground as stared back into her eyes.

Athena left Jessie to rest hours later. She knew training would be done for the day, as today was a lot more physical than the previous day's. Instead of heading back to the dormitory, Athena headed back to the training room, she needed to get in a couple more hours of training for herself, before she could go up against someone tomorrow and come out victorious.

When she got to the training room, it appeared to be empty at first glance, made sense considering dinner was done and over with, Athena skipped it when Rox was carried into the room by Bobbie. Apparently Alex (one of the terrible Candor trio) had decided not to go easy on the small Abnegation girl. Athena zipped off her sweatshirt, comfortable in the crop top she received on the first day when there was no one else around, and walked towards the row of punching bags.

She started stretching her arms and legs when she heard heavy breathing from the other side of the room, she slowly turned around, surprised she had not heard the person when she first came in. Along the wall, doing pull ups on a bar that was attached to the ceiling, was Eric. Athena knew that she could just turn away, and do her own thing without being distracted, well she could if the man had decided to work out with a shirt on. But no, staring right at her while continuing his pull ups, was a shirtless Eric. And to say that he was fit would be an understatement, the guy was ripped. The tattoos on his neck stopped just above his collarbone, the rest of his front side was clear of any tattoos other than his forearms that were decorated in a maze of black lines, the Dauntless symbol in the middle of it. Slowly she felt her face warm up. She had never seen a man so exposed outside the pages of health books. She did have to appreciate the definition of his abs as he tightened his abdomen, and the flexing of his biceps as they pulled his muscled body up.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and quickly turned back to the punching bags. She tried to remember what the very man, who's body she was just admiring, had enforced earlier today. The reason two of her friends were in the hospital was because of him. Or was it? She then realized that it could have just been the cruelness that was Alex and Patricia. If the KO rule had been in place would they have fought any different, Athena highly doubted it. They trio hated Jessie for being so out rightly defiant towards them, and they hated Rox just because she came from Abnegation, whom the Candor believe are deceiving everyone with their lies. Suddenly Athena wasn't so angry so much at Eric, but at Alex and Patricia, she found her punches faltering. She wanted so badly to be angry at Eric, because she was afraid of what she felt for him if she wasn't.

"You'll have to put more effort behind those punches if you plan to beat anyone."

Athena jumped at Eric's voice behind her.

"You have got to stop that!" She exclaimed about him surprising her

"You knew I was in here" He smirked

"Yes, but you were over there," she pointed to the opposite wall, "And now you're over here all of the sudden. How do you even do that?" She huffed and tried to look everywhere but at him.

"Years of practice" He smirked, "Now come one, turn around, I know you want to beat the crap out of Patricia and Alex, but you're not going to with those punches. You're smaller than them, so you will have to be fast." He grabbed her arms and spun her around to face the punching bags once more. He pressed his front to her back, her exposed lower back meeting the lower part of his abdomen, making shivers run through her. "Are you cold?" He asked, sounding almost concerned, "No" she said shortly trying to focus. He nudge her feet apart, "Remember, feet shoulder width apart, always. Now lift your fists to about your chin, that will allow you to protect your face, but not leave your stomach totally open." She tried again a couple of times, "Tighten your stomach," He placed a large, warm, calloused hand on her exposed skin, unconsciously pulling her even closer, "It'll help you put more force into your attacks."

After punching a few times, and a couple of tips from Eric, he stopped her. "You have long legs," he put a hand on her thigh, her pulse became faster, "Use them, kick your opponent. The stomach, legs, if you can reach their head, use your legs to your advantage," he then said a little more quietly, "their longer than most." Was that suppose to mean something? Athena wasn't aware of the meaning behind his words, that he meant he had been taking notice of her, even when she wasn't aware of it.

She continued practicing before Eric finally stepped away, "You should go head to bed now, you'll want your rest before you have to face someone tomorrow." Athena nodded in agreement and grabbed her jacket from off the ground. She was about to walk out of the training room when Eric grabbed her hand, gesturing to her jacket he said, "Put that on, you don't need that kind of attention." She looked at him questioningly before slipping the jacket on not zipping it up, when she turned to walk away, she smiled when he grabbed her hand again, "Are you trying to tease me?" He growled, zipping up the jacket all the way to her neck. Satisfied he let her go and walked out of the room before her. She couldn't help but laugh.

When she got back to the dormitory there was no one in, everyone must be out doing something during their free time. She went to the bathroom to take a shower, when she got out she slipped on the cotton shorts, sports bra, and loose tank top - which its open sides ended just below her rib cage - that she had received as PJ's. She was towel drying her hair as she walked out of the bathroom and came across everyone back in the dormitory. She could feel the tension in the room as she walked towards her bed. She noticed that Jessie and Rox were still not back from the infirmary yet. She sat on the bed when she noticed how Bobbie, Shaw, and Sky were staring at Cal, the sort of leader of the Condor trio. Athena realized then that he was reading something, a sort of article on the Abnegation, and how a larger number of the youth than ever before had transferred out of the faction, and that must prove that they aren't as selfless or reliable to lead the government like they claim. The article was no doubt written by Erudite, Jeanine Matthews probably hand typed it herself. Cal continued on saying things about Rox and her family that were more than likely not true, the last stray was when they started speculating about how her father probably made her do _things_.

Athena stood up, Cal looked right at her. "Hey Erudite, you agree with this don't you? I mean it was your faction that wrote this, but you're still friends with the Stiff. Why's that? Want to prove to everyone you're not an Erudite anymore. Well I think you'd do well to stick to that part of your old faction's mentality." He smirked as her fists clenched tightly.

Athena turned to him, "No one gives a damn about what you think _Candor. _You obviously don't belong here, slandering someone's family when they aren't even here to defend themselves. You're pathetic you coward."

He started toward her slowly, looking as menacing as possible, Athena just thought he looked like the snake he was. She stalked out of the dormitory, fuming, before a fight could start.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will have a certain degree of fluffiness! So if you want to read that asap favoritefollow and especially review! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't know where here feet were taking her, she was too deep in thought. Candors could be so stupid and cruel sometimes. They didn't think, only spoke, and took anything given to them to be truth. That was one thing that had separated Athena from other Erudite youth, she knew that not everything you read in a book was truth. She remembered reading a book on different news sources, there was a difference between getting a piece of information from the direct source and getting it from a secondary source. She knew that to be a truly intelligent person, she had to take information from several different sources and pick out the truth from there. Other Erudite would merely believe anything that came from a book that their instructor gave them, Athena took that book and would go compare it to the enormous library in the Erudite compound; even then she knew that the books the library offered were probably extremely censored, Erudite strove for the truth, but many leaders believed they didn't need the _whole_ truth.

"What are you doing down here?" Athena heard in front of her

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up to see Eric, he managed to put on a shirt finally, and a new pair of sweats also. The shirt tightened across his chest, and his biceps flexed as he crossed his arms.

Athena shook her head and look around her. She was in a hallway that she had never seen before, "I was just taking a walk, clearing my head before I kicked a certain Candor's ass."

"Get in a cat fight with Patricia?" He mocked smirking

Athena didn't pay the comment any attention, "No, defending a friend's name when she wasn't there to stand up for herself, and against Cal, not the she-man." She explained

Eric chuckled at the "she-man" comment, "You should probably get back-" he started to say just as Athena's stomach interrupted him.

She covered her stomach embarrassed, her cheeks reddening as she looked up at him. He chuckled again, "Did you skip dinner?" he inquired.

She nodded sheepishly. He motioned with his head to follow him, without a question she did.

"Weren't you headed somewhere?" She asked

"Was just about to take a walk myself and gather my thoughts." He looked at her with an interesting look in his eye.

They got to a metal door marked with the number 100. He took out a key and opened the door, holding it open he motioned Athena to enter first. As she slipped by, their chests skimmed each others. Once inside Athena looked around, Eric's apartment was very industrial and masculine. The apartment was more like a studio, an open concept. The living room was centered around a fireplace, bookcases lined the wall; the kitchen was the only wall that a brick wall, light bulbs hung down throughout; a large dining table sat in front of a wall of floor to ceiling windows, and French doors led out onto a balcony; the "bedroom" sat the opposite wall of the kitchen, the bed on a raised platform, and the headboard made of reclaimed wood, on either side of the bed were doors, one led to the bathroom Athena guessed, the other probably to a closet; in the corner closest to the bed and opposite of the glass wall sat a small office like area, with a computer and telephone.

"Nice bachelor pad you've got here" Athena commented after taking it all in.

"How are you sure I'm a bachelor?" Eric asked smugly coming to stand next to her

She raised and eyebrow as she looked up at him, "There is not a touch a femininity in this whole place. So unless you swing the other way I'm pretty secure in my judgment." She said with a smirk when the smug smile was wiped off his face when she suggested he was gay.

"I am not gay" he grunted, unconsciously puffing out his chest trying to look more masculine.

"Of course not" I mocked playfully, winking at him.

He muttered something quietly to himself as he turned and walked into the kitchen. He opened his refrigerator and pulled out various items of food. Fruits, bread, meats, were all spread out onto the island.

"Have at it" He said gesturing to the food

Athena walked over and sat down on a bar stool, she reached and plucked a grape from its vine and commented on his stash of food, "Did you raid the kitchens or something?" she asked.

He smirked, "No, but someone like me has to have good food around."

"Someone like you?"

"Someone who burns a lot of calories doing various activities." He said "activities" in a particular way that had Athena choking on a grape after inappropriate thoughts entered her mind.

After finally being able to swallow the grape she noticed that he was laughing at her reaction. She stared at him, almost amazed; she forgot about his suggestive. She had never heard him laugh before. It was a deep masculine laugh that sent butterflies throughout her stomach. She must have been staring at him for longer than she realized because he was soon asking her, "What?".

"It's nothing, it's just...I've never heard you laugh before." She said softly, "It's nice, you know, to see you like this."

"Like what?" He grunted stubbornly

"Not being a complete asshole who likes to assert his power over everyone. You seem...cool." Athena spilled, looking at him with soft eyes.

He looked at her like she was crazy, "Yeah, well...don't get used to it. I'm a Dauntless leader, I'm trained to be an asshole." He commented as he walked by her towards the living room.

Athena grabbed a bowl of fruit and followed him, coming up behind him as he sat on the couch, she leaned over and said into his ear, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you can be sweet."

"Sweet?" He asked incredulously

"Yup!" Athena said coming around the couch, the book cases caught her eye and she set her fruit on the coffee table and went to inspect them, "A real sweetheart" she laughed over her shoulder at him.

He just scoffed.

"Seems like someone didn't let go of all their Erudite past" Athena commented, Eric's bookcases were filled with books on war strategy, science fiction, and military history, "Wow this is some reading material you have here."

"Just because I still like to pick up a book now and then doesn't mean I'm not Dauntless. I just happen to be the few Dauntless that have a brain capable of being able to understand a vocabulary higher than a sixteen year old. How else can I escape the stupidity around me? Plus, Erudite don't believe in learning from the past, I however see true knowledge in the way the military was run before the war."

Athena was looking at him full on now. He wasn't like the Erudite, he wasn't like the Dauntless, he was just Eric. His ways always seemed to make sense in the end. Erudite don't believe in learning from the past, but Athena always thought that before the war there was so much more freedom, and that society now could learn from it.

"You're giving me that look again," He said giving her an unsure look

"I just agree with you one hundred percent. That's what I always found wrong with Erudite. They are so focused on the future, they forget that we even have a past we need to learn from." She looked back at his bookshelves. One book in particular stood out from the rest.

"Pride and Prejudice" Athena turned to look at Eric, who wouldn't look her in the eye, "Didn't take you for a romantic Eric" She joked.

"That just so happens to be one of the best literary works in human history." He defended weakly.

She took the book off the shelf and studied it, "I've never read it. My parents always thought fiction was a waste of time, that nonfiction is where the truth was." She walked over to the couch where Eric was sitting.

"Sometimes the truth of a time can be seen more in fiction than in nonfiction. In that book you can see and understand how society worked during the 1800s. If you read history books, they would only tell you of how people dressed, and the achievements of that era, but in fiction you can tell how people really acted, and the mentality of that age. Fiction doesn't lie, nonfiction does." Eric explained as Athena opened the book, "You can read it if you like" he offered.

She read the first line aloud, "'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.'" She looked up at him surprised, then laughed, "I can tell what you mean now."

"It's been a while since I've read this book, keep reading," He said scooting closer to Athena, looking over her shoulder.

"'However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.'" She continued on reading.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she knew that she didn't want to wake up. She was oddly comfortable, which wasn't usual, the beds initiates were given to sleep on were as stiff as boards. She nuzzled closer to her pillow, sighing in content. Suddenly, her pillow started beeping. She tried to burry her head to get rid of the noise, but when she heard a groan she realized, that her pillow wasn't as inanimate as she had thought. An arm tightened around her waist.

"Ugh...shit" She heard Eric swear, she finally opened her eyes to look up at him. He was looking at his watch, "It's way too early for this," he muttered pulling Athena closer to him and laying his head back down on the couch,

"Uhhh...Eric" She said quietly her hand on his chest

"What?" He asked annoyed

"I, uh, think I should head back to the dormitory now, someone could get the wrong impression." she explained trying to carefully untangle herself from him, their legs were intertwined.

He gazed down at her with a disappointed looked, and letting his head fall back with a heavy sigh he agreed.

She got up and made sure she looked decent, pulling down her tank top which had ridden up. Sprawled on the couch Eric smirked up at her with a toned arm behind his head.

"What?" She demanded

"You look like you've just had wild sex." He said bluntly

She gasped and he laughed as she raced to fix her hair, throwing it into a messy bun, before starting for the door.

"Be ready to wake up again in an hour." He called, "Today you're going on a field trip" and with that Athena walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Here's a fluffy chapter for those who love to see a sweet Eric as much as me. I love writing chapters like this! Please favorite, follow, and review! I will see you all tomorrow!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Athena had just settled into her bed, everyone else around her was fast asleep, when Four and Eric came clanging into the dormitory making as much noise as possible.

"Wake up initiates!" Eric yelled loudly

Athena groaned and sat up sleepily, she glared at Eric through half closed eyes.

Within ten minutes everyone was trudging out of the Dauntless compound yawning and stretching, trying to wake themselves up. Four and Eric had woken them up at two o'clock in the morning. Outside it was still completely dark, the bright moon giving off just enough light to see the hand in front of you face.

Suddenly the front of the group started taking off in a run.

"Great, we have to jump on trains half asleep," Shaw grumbled from beside Athena

Jessie groaned before they took off at a fast pace.

They settled down on the train with a unified huff. Athena stayed standing, looking out of the train as they passed by the outskirts of Chicago. They were getting closer to the Erudite compound, but she had never seen this part of the city before. The buildings here were all dilapidated, and the billboards that were still standing were peeling or bare. One billboard caught the eyes of Athena, Jessie, Rox, and Sky as they came to stand next to her. It looked like an old cologne ad with a shirtless male model stretched out on his side by the poolside. His face was completely peeled away.

"I wonder what his face had looked like" Rox murmured

"Who cares" Athena, Jessie, and Sky said at the same time, following the board as they passed by.

Bobbie and Shaw, who had become interested in what had caught the four girl's eyes, shook their heads and rolled their eyes at the girls' reactions. Athena herself couldn't help but compare the model's body to that of Eric's. Too bad there was no comparison, Eric was much more ripped and toned from his daily exercise routine than any male model hoped to be. He also had an added benefit of being a very comfortable pillow. Out of habit, Athena let her eyes roam over the train car and settle on said Dauntless leader, who appeared to be watching her, a heat in his eyes that seemed to tell Athena he knew exactly what she was thinking. Athena felt a blush coming on and quickly looked away. Last night had been a mistake, she couldn't be caught having sleep overs at one of the leader's apartments, it would look like she was giving herself up for the favor of the said leader.

A couple minutes later, Four and Eric congregated in the middle of the train car, gathering everyone's attention.

"This morning we are playing a _friendly_ game of capture the flag." Eric said, suddenly pulling a gun out of a large bag.

"You want us to _shoot _each other?" Someone from the back of the car called questioningly

With lightning fast speed Eric readied his gun and shot it through the gun at the person in question, the group parted like the Red Sea and a dauntless-born initiate was hit square in the chest with a paint ball. Everyone looked visibly relaxed.

"We will be playing along the Navy Pier," Four explained, "Go ahead Eric, pick your team" he offered.

Eric looked irritated and slightly offended, "Oh no Four, I insist you be the first group" he pressured, using a dominating tone of voice.

Four shrugged, "So be it," he said looking around the car, his eye landed on Athena, "Athena, you're on my team." He looked back at Eric with a smug smile.

Athena walked to stand next to Four, Eric's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. Athena raised an eyebrow at his behavior, Eric was acting almost territorial. Confused she shook the thought out of her mind.

Eric called out, "Alex"

"Bobbie"

"Cal"

"Shaw"

"Jessie" Athena narrowed her eyes at Eric as he called out her friend's name. What was he playing at Athena wondered.

"Rox"

"Patricia"

"Sky"

They then started calling out Dauntless-born names.

When they got to the pier, Athena's team jumped out first, they headed towards the end of the pier.

"Where should we hide our flag?" Four asked

"The very end of the pier?" Someone suggested

"Where did you hide it last year Four?" A Dauntless born girl asked

"That would be beside the point Meyers" Four responded sternly to the girl who just rolled her eyes.

She fell in step with me and held out her hand, "Alissa Meyers" she introduced

Athena took her hand and opened her mouth to respond when the girl said for her, "Athena, right? You were the first jumper, everyone knows who you are."

Athena smiled at her a little bashful as Alissa continued, "Maybe we should use the Ferris Wheel?" Athena then remembered the books she read on Chicago before the war, she remembered looking at pictures of Navy Pier, she knew the ins and outs of this pier.

"Inside that large glass building is carousal, if we keep it there, we can hide out and ambush them as they come for it."

Four pondered the suggestion for a minute before he nodded his head, "Let's go" and with a wave of his hand everyone broke out in a steady run with guns strapped to their backs.

Once in position they had to decide what to do now.

Athena once more spoke up, "We should wait for them to come to us, of course they wont all come, but when we have slimmed down their numbers enough we can send out a larger group of our own on the offensive."

Four looked at her like she was a genius, "Creative plan, anyone object?" There were murmurs all around, but no one voiced any opposition, "All right then," Four said, "Let's get at it".

The first group of Eric's team came about fifteen minutes later, trying to act stealthy as they crept up on the glass building. Four's team were all in position, Eric's team was wide open to them. Once they got into the building, and the area outside was clear, it was like open season. Not one person in the opposing group was not hit. Athena looked through the group who now sat in the middle of the building. Among them was Patricia, and Alex, but Jessie was not.

"Seems like Eric isn't completely stupid." Athena said mostly to herself.

"How's that?" Four questioned

"He sent those who were most likely not to give up the position of their flag. If he sent Jessie, he knows she probably would have given it up immediately." She explained.

"Hmm" Was Four's only response.

Athena thought about the location for a moment, then the idea came to her. She took a closer look at some of the opposing team members. One in particular caught her eye, Patricia. Tangled in her hair was a leaf. No where else in this area would a leaf come from other than the park at the beginning of the pier.

"I know where they are keeping their flag" Athena said aloud

"Do tell" Shaw said curious as he walked up to her, the rest of the team gathered around.

"Well thanks to Patricia here," Patricia looked up at her with a glare, Athena reached down and plucked the leaf out of her hair and showed it to everyone, "The location is obvious. Where else on this pier would you get leaves?"

"The park at the entrance," Bobbie said excited

"Bingo" Athena confirmed

Four looked proud of her as she gathered her things to set out to capture the flag with the group that was put together. She walked along side of Shaw and Four, with Bobbie and Sky flanking them, several others joined them, including Alissa. Someone stepped on a twig. "Shhh" Athena reminded them quietly.

They were about to come up on the border of the park when Athena made the gesture for them to split into two groups and go around and try to catch the remaining of Eric's team off guard.

Shaw, Bobbie, Sky, and Alissa joined Athena as the took the right side of the park; Four took three others with him on the left side. Covered by trees and bushes, they managed to get a view finally of the other team's base. They all separated, and stayed hidden, waiting for their companions to distract Eric's team. Athena took in their little camp, they had set up in a small clear of sorts, where the cover of trees was the thickest that way no one could see their flag from above, 'smart' Athena thought. She found Jessie standing guard right in front of the flag, it was probably Eric's way of a little extra security in case it was Athena coming to get the flag, 'clever' Athena mentally applauded. Standing a little farther away from Shaw and the rest of her companions, Athena didn't realize there was one important person missing from the encampment, Eric himself. Suddenly there was a large calloused hand clamped around her mouth and pulling her down. She struggled against her assailant, now pinned underneath him. She glared up into the smug grey eyes of Eric.

"I am guessing my offensive team is wiped out," He assumed

She gave him a 'duh' look.

"Who thought of this plan, I have to admit, it was pretty smart. Was it Four? I swear - he wasn't supposed to help, that was the point of this. That idiot is so infuriating." Eric started ranting, pissing Athena off more and more by the second. On impulse she brought her knee in contact with his manhood, and with a grunt he loosened his grip just enough to where she was able to flip him over. Now he was the one pinned. She knew though, that if he really wanted to he could easily remove her, but either by the pain that was just inflicted upon him, or for some other reason, he didn't.

"And how are you so sure Four had anything to do with the planning?" She asked with a cocky tone. She looked up through the bushes, and from across the clearing she could see Four sneaking up. She looked back down at Eric with a smug smile, "Looks like you are going to lose again this year." And acting on pure adrenaline she boldly bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek almost to rub it in his face that he was getting beaten by a girl.

She stood up and crouched away from him, out of the corner of her eye she could see him grab his gun, and in a flash she turned and shot him in the abdomen. He grunted at the impact and laid back down with a thud, "Bitch" he muttered, she scoffed. Suddenly she heard what was left of Eric's team yelling that they were coming in from the left and she made her move. She darted into the clearing while all the attention was away from her and made to grab the flag. Luckily Jessie had stepped away to see what the commotion was about and Athena didn't have to shoot her to get the flag.

Then it was over, and her team was cheering, the flag securely in her grasp. She laughed as Shaw picked her up and spun her around; she saw Eric looking her way with a dangerous look in his eye, she just laughed some more. Jessie cheered along with them, and when Shaw finally set her back on the ground she admitted to Athena that she had seen her before she came into the clearing, but because she didn't want to have to confront Athena, she pretended to be preoccupied with the incoming onslaught of Athena's team members from the left.

Athena hugged her friend and they walked together with the group back to the train.

They were allowed a couple of hours of free time before combat matches began again. Athena decided to get another hour of rest and something to eat before heading to the training room. She gathered around the circle with her fellow initiates, on the board her name was second, accompanied by Cal's. She looked over at him, he looked smugly back she just smirked at him.

Bobbie was up first against Alex. Bobbie managed to keep up for almost fifteen minutes even after blow after blow from Alex. But with a swift punch to the side of the face, Bobbie went down, out cold. He managed to get back on his feet a couple minutes later, and didn't need to be taken to the infirmary.

Eric, who showed up quietly ten minutes ago, walked to the board to cross Bobbie's name off the match lineup. Walking back to his spot by Four he muttered quietly under his breath, "Kick his ass". And with a smirk Athena walked into the middle of the circle. Her pulse raced faster and faster as her and Cal circled each other.

"Begin!" Four announced

Cal, being the impulsive cocky person he was, threw the first punch. With his whole body he flew at Athena, his arm swinging without accuracy; Athena dodged it easily and landed a hard kick to his stomach. He grunted but stayed upright. With sudden speed he landed a right hook to her own stomach. She lost her breath as she fell onto her knees. Cal circled her, and suddenly was behind her pulling her ponytail harshly, she gasped in surprise. "Seriously, you went for the hair, asshole?" She said through gritted teeth. She turned slightly and kicked his knees, just enough to knock him off balance and let her hair go. "You want to fight dirty then?" She mocked with raging anger. With her scalp still burning she punched him with a force she didn't know she had, he leaned forward, arms wrapped around his stomach. Quickly Athena took the opening and kicked him hard between the legs. He started to fall to his knees with a loud agonizing groan, the boys around the circle could be heard muttering "oh shit", or "damn". As he fell Athena grabbed his head and kneed him right in the face, the cracking of his nose could be heard. There was no stopping her now. She had mustered up every problem she had with Cal and his posse, they were cowards, picking on those even when they aren't there to defend themselves, no subject was off topic to the; they also did whatever it took to win, Athena was positive that they would turn on each other in a heart beat if it meant being number 1 in the rankings. Cal fell back onto the ground, he tried to get up but Athena pinned him down and punched him twice, once on the left eye, the other landed on his right eye. To everyone it probably looked like she was just randomly hitting him, but she knew exactly where to hit him to do the most damage, and where it would take longer for him to heal. Then after taking a right hook to the jaw, he passed out.

Athena, breathing heavily, stumbled to her feet. Rubbing her scalp, which still burned, she just walked away. She was still shaking with uncontrollable, confusing, anger. Rox tried to stop her, but Jessie just told her to let Athena cool off.

Athena walked, and walked, she felt like she was suffocating in the enclosed Dauntless compound. She came to a steel door, and with some effort she managed to heave it open. It led out onto a small balcony of an abandoned looking building, it looked out onto what was now the great mud pool that was once the Chicago River. Gripping the railing she took deep breaths, gasping; when she finally was able to calm her breathing, she found tears silently running down her face. She laughed. Athena felt pathetic, she was suppose to be Dauntless and here she was crying on a balcony for no damn reason. She slid down the exterior wall to the ground and looked up. The sun was setting. Athena knew she should feel overjoyed that she just beat the crap out of Cal, she should right? But all she could think about is how powerless she felt when her anger had consumed her, and she didn't even try to hold back. Honestly, the amount of anger she felt in that moment terrified her. She kicked the rail out of frustration.

Some time later, Athena didn't know how long but the sun was still setting so it couldn't be that long, the door opened. Athena scoffed and looked away when she saw it was Eric. Her face was still wet from tears, she tried to wipe it off with the back of her hand without him noticing. He slid down next to her with a heavy sigh. She still couldn't look at him, she felt ashamed somehow.

"Well you definitely kicked his ass." Eric said with a soft laugh, Athena snickered slightly.

"What are you feeling?" He asked softly tucking a strand of hair, that got loose from her hair band, behind her ear.

Athena looked at him now, her eyes a little red from the tears she couldn't stop. "Too many things," She replied frustrated, "I - I feel happy that I won, but... I also feel horrible. I couldn't control myself, all I could think about was hitting him again, I was so angry, it was like everything I've kept pent up all my life came spilling out at once. I feel horrible that I just kept punching, I felt ruthless and cruel and I didn't care. I know I should be tough and able to control my emotions, anger included, but I don't want to be cruel, I - I can't let myself become that." Athena shook away more tears that threatened to show.

"You would never become that. Just because you're in Dauntless doesn't mean you have to be, I know I'm probably not the most reassuring example, but-" Eric wiped away a stray tear on Athena's cheek with his thumb, "You're a much better person than me."

She didn't know if it was his sudden show of compassion, or her haywire emotions that caused her to do it. All she knew was that his lips looked really soft and how much she really wanted her own against them. In a flash she was straddling him and pressing her lips against his she didn't know if she was doing it right, being her first kiss and all, but she just did what felt right. It was just one kiss, that's all she felt confident she knew how to do. Her eyes widened at the realization of what she did.

"I-I, I'm sorry" She stuttered standing up quickly and making to leave. Her hand just brushed the cold metal of the door handle when Eric caught her elbow. Spinning her around he pressed Athena against the railing.

"You didn't really think you could just do something like that and just run away did you?" He asked incredulously.

She looked up at him almost afraid, but before she realized what he was doing, his mouth was against hers.

His lips were warm and soft, but strong. When she finally relaxed and started kissing back he made a sound that made a shiver go through Athena. His hands when to her waist and pulled her closer, her back arching inward. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips moved in sync, and Athena felt all her previous emotions dissipate and only need was left; need for Eric. He licked her bottom lip, she didn't know what that meant, he grunted angrily and nipped her lip, she gasped in surprise and her lips parted. Suddenly the kiss intensified and Athena found herself wanting to be even closer to Eric, her hands tangled into his hair pulling him in tight.

When they finally separated they were both breathing heavily. Eric leaned his forehead and against hers.

"D-did I do that right?" Athena asked bashfully

"Do what right?" Eric looked at her with wonder

"K-kiss" Athena looked away suddenly shy

Eric laughed, "Was that you're first time?" She nodded, "Athena look at me," when she didn't he grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him, "You're amazing, Athena, truly amazing. You not only can kick ass, but you're smart and kind, confident and yet shy.

Eric had realized what he had just said. He's pretty much confessed his feelings to her without even flinching. He stepped away from her, and clearing his throat said, "You should probably go."

Athena looked confused, and then an emotionless look took place of the confused one. Without looking back at him she walked back inside.

"What the hell" she thought to herself as she headed back to the dormitory. She had come to the conclusion that Eric probably didn't want to be seen with her, or even associated with her.

Athena had a difficult time sleeping that night. She couldn't get over the feeling that had erupted in her when he kissed her the second time, and then the overwhelming frustration she felt when he pushed her away. Sometime during the night she concluded that she would prove herself worthy and rank number 1. Maybe this was a good thing, this way no one could say she only ranked number 1 with the help of a certain young leader.

* * *

><p>Okay! Here is the next chapter! Personally I loved this chapter a lot. :P Please tell me what you think?<p>

From here on out I am writing everything from scratch (meaning I dont have previously written material on my computer). So maybe give me a day? Weekends I work most of the day so it's hard to update as often but I promise you will have the next chapter soon!

Favorite/Follow/Review! I absolutely am addicted to getting reviews from you guys! Every one put a huge grin on my face! :)


End file.
